


Snowy Nights

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Being snowed in with their plans cancelled causes her to overthink their future, wondering if she’d end up heartbroken once again.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: DoroVain Weekend 2020





	Snowy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post CF where Sylvain is still pondering what to do with the Gautier estate. Also this is only rated M because of a sex joke and I’m playing it safe lol

Stepping into the large and ornate guest quarters, eyeing the dark cherry wood furniture, large bed big enough to possibly hold four people it seemed, various amounts of dressers, vanity with a mirror bigger than what she had at Mittelfrank, and even a small couch and table by a fireplace..? Yeah. This wasn’t what she was used to. Hell. Even the room felt bigger than the stage she used to perform on. And certainly larger than the dorm at the Officer’s Academy. The room smelled dusty, as if no one had been here in awhile, which would make sense seeing as the war had been over for less than five years at this point. And it was much, much colder than she expected. 

Snow had begun to fall heavily outside, leading them to cancel their plans and stay in for the night. She decided to light the candles in the room and get changed into her nightclothes. The day had been exhausting to put it simply. Anxiety riddled her all day knowing she would be visiting the Gautier estate for the first time, preparing herself for the worst. She wasn’t from a noble family, she didn’t have a title or land or wealth and she knew Sylvain didn’t care for that. Yet here she was, feeling like she was using her façade again rather than being her natural self. It almost made her want to cry. 

“Dorothea?” Sylvain’s voice could be heard from the other side of the door as she changed into her nightgown, not sure if she heard a knock or if she had been that deep in thought. 

“It’s open, Sylvain.” She sounded tired, beginning to remove her jewelry and placing them on the vanity carefully. 

He was changed into his nightclothes as well, holding a lantern and bottle of wine. 

“I’m not in the mood for a drink, Sylvain. I just want to lay down.” Oh, he knew that tone very well and set the bottle aside and closed the door, walking over to her. No wine, got it. They'll save it for another night. 

“Then let’s lay down.” 

“You can’t. Aren’t you not supposed to be in here or whatever?” Though she desperately craved his embrace, his warmth. It always made her feel instantly better. 

“Well, technically I make those rules now and—“ 

“Oh just shut it and lay down with me. I’m exhausted and just don’t want to bother.” She laid down on the soft bed with a heavy sigh, eyes closed and puffing her cheeks out. 

Sylvain didn’t waste any time climbing in next to her and immediately taking her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her temple. She looked exhausted but he wouldn’t dare say that, knowing a lot was already on her mind. 

She adjusted in his arms and turned to face the window, watching the snowfall in their now spooning position. Their hands joined together over her stomach, kisses placed along her shoulder to help her relax. And it was working. He could feel her breath even out and her body become less tense. It had been quiet for a few moments between them until she decided to break it. 

“Why did you bring me here? I’m not meant for a place like this. You know where I come from..” 

“Dorothea,” It felt sudden. She  _ had  _ agreed to come here on her own accord after he offered and he had made sure to stress that the decision was all hers. “We can make this place whatever you want it to be if you decide this is where you’re comfortable settling. If you don’t want to be here we can go wherever your heart says it wants to go. This place doesn’t have the best memories for me either. All it is for me is just familiar.”

Dorothea knew what Sylvain meant by that. He had opened up about his trauma and abuse a short time after they started dating, shaken up by night terrors and seeking her comfort so desperately. And her heart ached for him. The crest system was a horrible, tragic, tasteless means to control people and make decisions for them. And as much as she had been a victim from a commoner’s perspective, he had been a victim simply because he bore a crest he did not want. He was a victim too. And they were both survivors. 

“I don’t know what I want, Sylvie.” Her voice came out quieter, squeezing his hand all the bit tighter. Her heart ached, she had been confused, she didn’t know what she wanted in life anymore. She thought she’d know once their relationship became more serious but it turned out only to be more complicated than she expected. “I never ever saw a place like this before and.. for some time I really wondered if you truly did love me. Not those random proposals you had blurted out time to time. I had gotten enough of those at the opera and at that time I just couldn’t take it. It felt all too familiar in a horrible, horrible way.” And it was why she had turned him down numerous times already but stuck with him no matter what. 

Was she truly a fool and that desperate to be loved and live a stable life? 

Was she in love with a man who only simply saw her as an object? 

Was she going to get her heart broken if this continued on? 

“But..” She reached to pull the blankets up a little higher, shifting to face him for the first time that night, noticing he looked sad, making her heart hurt at the sight. Now wasn’t the time to regret what she said and shut herself out. She needed to explain herself. “I do want a future with you. Whether it’s here or back in the Empire or.. even somewhere far, far away. I want a life with you. I think I’m just scared. We’d need to rebuild here or anywhere we go..”

“I’m scared too, Thea.” He confesses quietly, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. “I guess I really should have thought out those proposals, huh? But you  _ do  _ know I’m serious about marrying you, right? Besides, how can you say no to  _ me?”  _ And there goes that damn grin of his. “We can live a life together not worrying about status anymore, about crests. We can even split time between here and the Empire if that’s what makes you happy. Because you make me happy, Thea. And I want this future with you. I’m serious when I say that.”

“And I’m serious about marrying you too. When we’re ready. You and I.” She shivers then, feeling the draft in the room from the snowstorm outside. It had been something she’s never seen before. “Besides, I need someone to keep me warm like you do if we decide to stay here. I’m absolutely freezing.” 

That makes Sylvain laugh, holding her closer and kissing the top of her head. “You know, we have extra blankets in the closet. I’ll light the fireplace and grab another one and we can snuggle tonight. Absolutely no funny business.” 

“No funny business, huh? Thought that’s what you were after when you first came in here.” She poked his chest playfully, sticking her tongue out at him. 

“You wound me, Dorothea.” He feigned a pained look on his face, placing a hand over his chest. 

“Oh shut up and get the blanket and warm up this room.” She shoved him lightly, quickly taking all of the blanket once he left the bed to light the fireplace and grab the extra blanket. 

“Though you know, a little funny business  _ can  _ warm us up too.” She winks at him. 

“Man, I am so in love with you.” He laughed before practically pouncing on her, covering her face in kisses. 

“And I love you.” 

“Though um,” He pulled away for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous look on his face. “Did that uh, count as a proposal? Are we.. ya know? Or..?” 

“No no, not engaged yet. I want it proper. With a ring and all. I just want you to know that I am expecting you to find a way that’ll make me say yes. I want it to be truly you and no one else. But do know I do intend on saying yes eventually.” 

“That’s all I need to hear.” 

“Good. Now keep me warm from this snow before I change my mind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
